


trippin on skies, sippin waterfalls

by lostnthedream (falloutangel)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, hyunwoo belly hair appreciation, they have no stamina bc high schoolers, virgin hyunwoo, we're kissing in the car underneath all the light inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream
Summary: “You can touch me, you know,” Kihyun whispers, and Hyunwoo thinks he might just die right here in his old 2001 Pontiac Grand Prix.Showki Bingo: NSFW CardPrompt: first time
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	trippin on skies, sippin waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'my youth' by troye sivan
> 
> you can skip this if you don't care, but i wanted to share this. this au is part of a larger universe that i've created but have done nothing with except tweet about on twitter, but i'd just like you all to know the basics. kihyun is the smart, cute, popular, student council president that has been out since middle school and hyunwoo is a shy nerd that only has one friend (its hyungwon). they're from completely different social circles and a grade apart, until the start of hyunwoo's senior year when kihyun sits next to him in their advanced science class. they become friends and then something more and it's mega cute.
> 
> okay this is the product of those thoughts
> 
> warnings: this technically half underage based on archive definitions (hyunwoo is eighteen, kihyun is seventeen)

“Can I get that ride home?”

Hyunwoo jumps at the hand on his shoulder. Kihyun stands behind him, cheeks flushed from alcohol, and looking just as pretty as when Hyunwoo saw him ten minutes ago, before disappearing with Hoseok into the kitchen.

Since then, he’s been zoning out on the couch, silently cursing Hyungwon for ditching within the first hour.

He hastily nods, honestly ready to leave Minhyuk’s house. Any kind of socialization isn’t his forte - especially not parties. There’s no way he’d be here if not for Kihyun’s insistent invitation. 

Kihyun grabs Hyunwoo’s hand for their brief walk, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. 

They walk down the driveway into the empty street. No one’s out anymore, most of the people have either left or crashed inside. Hyunwoo presses the unlock button on his keys, and his car blinks at them from down the street. 

Hyunwoo decides to be a gentleman and opens the passenger side for Kihyun, like he did when he picked him up for their first date. He wants to ask if this is another date, but is too shy to bring it up. He’d like to think of it as one, though. 

Kihyun laughs and gets in, thanking him. Hyunwoo blushes and goes to the driver’s side. 

“So, how was your first party?” Kihyun asks, the street light reflecting in his pretty lined eyes. Hyunwoo swears it looks like stars. 

“A good first party,” Hyunwoo says, and Kihyun grins. 

“Yeah?” he says. 

“Well, I guess since it’s the only I’ve been to, it’s also simultaneously the worst party.”

Kihyun laughs, settling back in his seat, letting silence fall over them. Hyunwoo knows that now should be the time for him to start his car, but his hand doesn’t move. He glances over and finds Kihyun watching him. Hyunwoo tries not to flush under his gaze. 

“I don’t want to go home,” Kihyun whispers, and Hyunwoo doesn’t want him to go home either. 

“We can just stay here for a little while,” Hyunwoo says, and Kihyun smiles, looking a little less shy and a little more bold. 

“Okay,” he says back, smiling, grabbing Hyunwoo’s hand and squeezing. 

Hyunwoo squeezes back and falls short of something else to say. Talking has always been Kihyun’s thing, and he certainly feels like he’s falling short here. 

“What do you want to do?” Kihyun asks, and Hyunwoo shakes his head. 

“Anything you want,” he says, and he knows it’s true. The younger boy has made Hyunwoo feel more alive and excited than he’s felt in his whole life. Right at this moment, with Kihyun’s pretty lined eyes and glossy lips, he just might conquer the world for him if he asked. 

Kihyun bites his bottom lip, barely keeping back an anticipating smile. “Can you roll your seat back?”

Lifting his eyebrows a little, Hyunwoo reaches down and lifts the lever under his seat, pushing it back and giving his legs ample room. “Like this?”

Kihyun’s eyes trail down his body, and Hyunwoo feels warmer than before, not to mention a little self-conscious. Unlike Kihyun, he’s not one for dressing up, but right now, he wishes that he’d done better… put a little more thought into his outfit beyond his baggy straight-legged jeans and worn ringer sleeved shirt. 

“Can I...” Kihyun trails off, but Hyunwoo nods anyway, letting Kihyun do whatever he wants. Kihyun lifts his legs over the divider and awkwardly climbs on top of Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo thinks that his heart might explode in his chest. Kihyun carefully adjusts his legs on the sides of Hyunwoo’s thighs, and Hyunwoo feels paralyzed, wondering if this is actually happening. 

Kihyun was his first kiss last week. Even under the dim light of the streetlamp, he’s on top looking like a vision straight from Hyunwoo’s dreams. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, settling on his thighs, resting his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulders. Hyunwoo nods, and he must have a really dumb, wide-eyed expression on his face because Kihyun looks down at him and giggles, fingers massaging into his shoulders. 

“You can touch me, you know,” Kihyun whispers, and Hyunwoo thinks he might just die right here in his old 2001 Pontiac Grand Prix. 

Kihyun must see he’s paralyzed because he helps guide Hyunwoo’s hands to his hips, and Hyunwoo swallows as he grips down on Kihyun’s small waist. 

_ He looks really good in those skinny jeans.  _

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, ducking his head, still gripping Kihyun’s waist. 

“Why are you sorry?” Kihyun asks, trying to catch his eyes, his eyebrows are scrunched up concerned. 

“I’ve never done stuff like this before,” Hyunwoo confesses, face flushed and embarrassed. 

Kihyun smiles, moving a hand to the nape of his neck. “Don’t apologize. I’m sorry, I’m the one being so...” his ears turn red, and he looks away. “...so forward, I guess. I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable-“

“No!” Hyunwoo interrupts, moving Kihyun close again. “No, no, I like it.” He licks his lips. “I like you. I want to do this with you, do… things with you.”

Hyunwoo internally has a meltdown. Why is he so bad at talking? Why does Kihyun even like him?

However, Kihyun seems to relax under his hands, and his smile returns to his face. He runs his hands over Hyunwoo’s shoulders again, leaning in closer, and Hyunwoo suddenly forgets how to breathe again, eyes flickering down to Kihyun’s pretty lips. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Kihyun asks, and Hyunwoo nods, letting his head tip to the side as Kihyun brings their lips together. 

He still thinks he’s a shit kisser, but Kihyun seems to have no issue taking control, rising up slightly on his thighs and making Hyunwoo tilt his head back. Kihyun separates to breathe and smile, and Hyunwoo makes himself act a little brave for once. Gripping Kihyun’s waist like it would be a crime to let go, he surges back up and kisses him again. 

Kihyun hums against his mouth, arms slithering around Hyunwoo's neck as he opens his mouth for more, sneaking his tongue into Hyunwoo’s mouth, making him jump in surprise. 

Kihyun breaks away, giggling, resting his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo laughs with him, his hands also feeling braver and straying from their place on Kihyun’s hips, moving to rub up and down his back. 

Kihyun lifts his head back up, and their eyes meet again, and then they’re kissing again, and Hyunwoo knows he’s kind of awkward, but he loves it at the same time. In between kisses, he’ll look up and see minutes ticking by on the clock on his dash, but he doesn’t want to be doing anything else. 

He loves Kihyun’s breathy little sighs and the way he squirms in his lap. He loves the way Kihyun’s hand’s grip on his chest and shoulders when Hyunwoo’s teeth catch his lip or the way he rests their foreheads together when they both need to catch a breath. 

The seat creaks a bit when Kihyun adjusts on Hyunwoo’s lap, but he barely notices, hand trailing to Kihyun’s thigh and squeezing. Kihyun moans into his mouth and kisses back harder and Hyunwoo gets swept away in Kihyun and how he feels and how he  _ tastes and how he- _

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun breathes against him, and he stops, letting his head drop back to look at the younger. 

“You’ve never been with anyone else?” he asks, and Hyunwoo shakes his head. 

“You’re my first,” Hyunwoo says. Kihyun looks suddenly shy again, and it makes him pause, tilting his head. “Have you?”

Kihyun hesitantly nods, and Hyunwoo hums, rubbing his thumbs where his hands grip on Kihyun’s thighs. “Do you mind?” he asks softly, and Hyunwoo is sat stunned for a second. 

Did Kihyun really think Hyunwoo would disapprove of him having other relationships before? He thought that his inexperience would be the problem here, not the other way around. 

“What? No, of course not,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Okay,” Kihyun whispers, relieved. “Good.” His fingers rub nervously into Hyunwoo’s shoulders, and he glances at him before dropping his eyes again. 

“How are your legs?” Kihyun asks.

Hyunwoo thinks about his legs for the first time in twenty minutes and realizes he can’t feel his toes. 

“Definitely falling asleep,” he says, and Kihyun sits up more on his knees to relieve some pressure. 

“Lets move to the back seat,” Kihyun whispers into his ear, then sits back, fingers reaching for the door handle. 

Hyunwoo nods, helping Kihyun’s legs off his lap to get out of the car. Getting up makes his legs tingle, his toes start to regain feeling without Kihyun’s weight on him. He stretches them out briefly as Kihyun opens the back seat door and climbs in, leaving it open behind him. 

Kihyun scooches over in the back, motioning for Hyunwoo to follow. 

“Come here,” Kihyun giggles, pulling Hyunwoo closer. Hyunwoo moves over, and Kihyun kisses him again. Hyunwoo feels his nerves settling, letting Kihyun’s gentle, slow kisses push away misgivings. 

He pulls Kihyun closer, earning an appreciative moan as Kihyun presses closer, hands exploring down Hyunwoo’s back. Hyunwoo lets Kihyun’s tongue poke into his mouth, lightly sucking on it, feeling Kihyun shiver against him. 

Kihyun’s light moans shoot a fiery heat down Hyunwoo’s spine. His skin buzzes with every touch, and he feels like a starving man, finally tasting food.

“Would you…” Kihyun trails off, blush rising on his face. “Would you want to try… something?” 

Hyunwoo feels the throbbing heat inside him pulse, and he sits up straighter, hand tightening on Kihyun’s hip. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, hand caressing Kihyun’s cheek.

“Okay,” Kihyun says, smiling before pulling back slightly. Hyunwoo feels awkward because he has no idea what to do, what  _ something _ even is, but thank god Kihyun gives him no time to spiral into panicked thoughts, kissing him again in reassurance. Hyunwoo shows his encouragement that way, making his kisses rougher, more insistent than before.

Hyunwoo feels goosebumps running over his skin as Kihyun’s hand brushes over the waistband of his jeans. He hums in encouragement, eager to let Kihyun take the lead. He’ll take anything he’ll give him, and he’s comfortable with the younger pushing the boundaries. 

Kihyun gently presses his hand down into Hyunwoo’s crotch, experimentally grinding it down against Hyunwoo’s half-hard cock. Hyunwoo groans, hands gripping Kihyun’s arms. Holy  _ shit _ , that feels good. So much better than anything he’s done on his own.

Kihyun pauses and does it again, and Hyunwoo feels his jeans getting tighter with each passing moment. 

Kihyun’s breath is hot against his neck as he rubs Hyunwoo through his jeans, setting his skin on fire. He’s completely hard at this point, keening and grinding up into Kihyun’s touch. He pants and moans in Kihyun’s ear, clutching onto the smaller boy embarrassingly hard. 

Kihyun then undoes the button on his jeans and tugs down the zipper, pushing his hand into his pants, rubbing his dick through his thin cotton boxers. It feels so good that Hyunwoo actually  _ whimpers _ \- a sound he thinks he’s never made in his  _ life _ .

“Feels good?” Kihyun asks into his neck, and Hyunwoo nods, shoving his head into Kihyun’s shoulder, wanting more, more,  _ more _ .

“Here,” Kihyun shifts like he’s reading Hyunwoo’s mind. He pushes Hyunwoo’s leg up so it’s resting against the back seat and his other is on the floor still. It’s a kind of awkward position with his legs spread like this and Kihyun notices, giggling. “Lay back, silly,” he says, pushing with a finger on Hyunwoo’s chest. 

Hyunwoo leans back on the back seat, but props himself up on his elbows so he can see Kihyun still. His breath feels rushed, and his heart is pounding, waiting for Kihyun to make his next move. 

Kihyun’s fingers pull at Hyunwoo’s jeans, tugging them down his hips just enough so that Hyunwoo can still keep his legs spread. He stares down at the large bulge in Hyunwoo’s boxers, and Hyunwoo shifts subconsciously. 

Kihyun reaches up and hooks his fingers under his waistband and stops, looking up. “Still okay, right?” he asks, and Hyunwoo feels frozen at the visual of Kihyun’s face so close to his dick. Thankfully something in the back of his head seems to be paying attention, and he feels himself nodding. 

Kihyun smiles again and brushes his nose and lips against Hyunwoo’s clothed dick causing him to jolt. “Good,” he says, looking up with playfulness and lust twinkling in his eyes. It’s a breathtaking combination. 

Without further warning, he tugs Hyunwoo’s boxers down and pulls his dick free. Hyunwoo feels his lungs lodge in his throat as Kihyun strokes up and down a few times, watching Hyunwoo under his cat-like eyes. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this, so bear with me,” Kihyun says. Hyunwoo wants to tell him not to be ridiculous because Hyunwoo hasn’t been with anyone other than his own hand, but then he’s sliding into Kihyun’s warm, wet mouth and everything in Hyunwoo’s mind completely whites out.

Kihyun slides halfway down before stopping, hollowing his cheeks and sucking  _ hot and tight around him and holy fuck- _

Unable to stop himself, he thrusts his hips up, and he’s  _ down _ Kihyun’s throat and Kihyun gags, immediately pulling off and coughing. Stricken with embarrassment, Hyunwoo gasps. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Hyunwoo rambles, sitting up and touching Kihyun’s shoulder. 

Kihyun rests his head against Hyunwoo’s thigh, shaking his head. “No,” he says in between coughs. “It’s fine… just wasn’t ready.” 

Hyunwoo sits back on his elbows again, uncertain. His head is dazed with pleasure, but that was clearly the wrong move, he needs to control himself more. 

“Hyunwoo?” 

His eyes snap to the younger’s. He wonders if he looks terrified. 

“It’s okay,” Kihyun reassures, smiling and squeezing his thigh. “It happens. Are you good?”

Shocked, Hyunwoo nods. It continues to amaze him how easy it is to be around Kihyun, and this proves that no matter the situation, he can make Hyunwoo feel like he belongs. 

“Of course, are you?” he asks, still concerned. 

Kihyun lets out a laugh. “Yes, just try not to do that until I say you can.” He smirks at whatever dumbfounded look is on Hyunwoo’s face and pushes him to lay back down again. 

This time Kihyun makes his descent slower, more deliberate. Hyunwoo’s thighs absolutely  _ shake _ when Kihyun’s tongue caresses the large vein on the underside of his cock, causing a loud, embarrassing moan to leave his lips. It takes every molecule inside him to keep his hips down, when Kihyun suckles at his cock, hands massaging and cupping Hyunwoo’s heavy balls. 

Kihyun moves up and down Hyunwoo’s length with such concentration and focus, Hyunwoo is fixated. His brown eyes are wet in the dim light, and he moans around Hyunwoo’s length like he’s the one experiencing the mind-numbing pleasure. 

With every inch of Hyunwoo’s cock that disappears in and out of Kihyun’s mouth, Hyunwoo feels his orgasm building inside him with an intensity he’s never felt before. All too quickly, he’s overwhelmed, feeling the fire expanding in his belly. 

“Ki-“ Hyunwoo tries to warm, but he’s unable to stop the wave of pleasure that crashes over him as his cock hits the back of Kihyun’s mouth, and he just  _ takes it.  _ Some strangled noise leaves his mouth as he throws his head back, hands clenching at anything he can find, and he comes  _ hard  _ in Kihyun’s mouth. 

Hyunwoo feels Kihyun trying to swallow, lips suctioning on the head. Hyunwoo has to dig his hand in Kihyun’s hair, letting out a small whimper at the oversensitivity that shoots through him.

Hyunwoo slowly comes back to himself, and he lifts his head to look down again right as Kihyun lets Hyunwoo fall from his mouth, lips swollen and cum at the corner of his mouth. He wipes it on his fingers and licks them clean. It’s a vision that sears in Hyunwoo’s brain. 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, letting his head fall back again, closing his eyes. His body feels like jelly, like a weighted blanket is completely covering him. 

He feels Kihyun tuck him back into his boxers, giggling at his words. He feels him resting his head on his stomach, and Hyunwoo cards his fingers absentmindedly through his soft hair. Holy shit, he likes Kihyun. He likes him so, so much. 

He feels Kihyun pushing up his shirt a small bit, and a flash of insecurity passes through him. He’s nowhere close to the body of the athletes that Kihyun used to date. He’s chubby and takes up too much space in a room. But he doesn’t stop him like he would have an hour ago. He trusts Kihyun now not to tease him, even though it still feels strange to have someone touching him there. 

He jumps when he feels Kihyun’s lips brushing a couple of inches under his belly button. He looks down, and Kihyun presses little butterfly kisses onto his stomach. “What are you doing?”

“Your belly hair is cute,” Kihyun says, kissing his stomach again. Hyunwoo gasps when he feels him nibble slightly. Kihyun looks up, eyes alight with satisfaction. “You’re cute,” he says, resting his head on Hyunwoo’s soft stomach, gazing up at Hyunwoo with a soft look in his eyes. 

“You’re…” Hyunwoo stumbles, trying to think of something that truly describes how Kihyun makes him feel and falls hilariously short. 

“Yes? I am…?” Kihyun prompts with a hidden smile, watching Hyunwoo struggle.

“Sexy? Pretty?” Kihyun teases when Hyunwoo still hasn’t said anything. 

“I was gonna say those, but none of them felt enough,” Hyunwoo says, and he sees how his words hit Kihyun. How the teasing smile falters and surprise flickers in Kihyun’s eyes. 

Kihyun rests his head back on Hyunwoo’s stomach, rubbing his side affectionately. “You’re silly,” he whispers, and Hyunwoo wants to disagree, but doesn’t, letting Kihyun bury his face in embarrassment. 

Hyunwoo takes a moment to let his mind catch up with his body. His body hums with the afterglow of his release. 

He’s suddenly tired of Kihyun’s mouth being so far away from his own, and he tugs on the younger boy’s shirt. “Come here,” he murmurs, and Kihyun lifts his head, smiling up at Hyunwoo.

He grabs Hyunwoo’s shoulders and slides up his body until he’s hovering over Hyunwoo’s face. Kihyun leans down and kisses him, and Hyunwoo kisses back. It’s slow and searching this time, and Hyunwoo hums back into the kiss, hands slithering down Kihyun’s back and settling right above his ass, too shy to go further. 

Hyunwoo straightens the leg that was propped on the seatback, and Kihyun straddles it to make room. Kihyun gives a light moan, kissing Hyunwoo again at a casual speed, licking delicately into his mouth. It tastes slightly different from before, and it shoots through Hyunwoo like a lightning bolt when he realizes that he’s the one that made him taste different.

He feels Kihyun hard against his thigh, and the younger doesn’t seem to be doing anything to hint Hyunwoo should do anything about it. But Hyunwoo wants to. He really does. 

“Do you want me to…?” Hyunwoo asks and Kihyun 

“Only if you want to,” Kihyun says, running a hand over Hyunwoo’s chest. “I can take care of myself.”

He feels a wave of anticipation run through him - that maybe he could make Kihyun feel as good as he made him feel. He could make him fall apart too. Or he could try, anyways. 

He doesn’t say anything, but he experimentally puts pressure from his leg onto Kihyun’s hardness. Kihyun gasps, wide eyes meeting Hyunwoo’s, hand gripping into his shirt.

“I want to,” Hyunwoo says, and Kihyun swallows, nodding. 

He sits up, and Kihyun follows, watching Hyunwoo’s every move, falling uncharacteristically quiet. 

He follows Kihyun’s previous actions, pushing him back, so it’s his turn to lay back, but this time Hyunwoo follows, hovering over him (as best as he can in the cramped room of the back seat.) He kisses slowly at Kihyun’s throat, knowing how well Kihyun responds to that. Surely enough, Kihyun squirms under him, back arching and hands gripping at Hyunwoo’s side.

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun gasps when he sucks hard on a particularly sensitive part of his neck, hips bucking up. Hyunwoo hums, hands pulling at Kihyun’s shirt. He lifts his head briefly and Kihyun meets his eyes. “You’re good at that,” Kihyun says, a breathy laugh leaving him. 

Hyunwoo smiles back, moving down Kihyun’s body, nerves thrumming in his heart. Kihyun’s flat stomach is exposed and quivers when Hyunwoo’s breath tickles over it. 

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun whimpers again, hands finding his shoulders. Encouraged, Hyunwoo does quick work with Kihyun's skinny jeans. He has to shimmy them down his hips, pulling down his underwear as well. Kihyun’s breath hitches when his cock bobs free, Hyunwoo’s hand brushing over it. 

Pausing, Hyunwoo forces his nerves down. Kihyun will enjoy anything he does - there’s no reason to overthink it. Hyunwoo wraps his hand around Kihyun, thumbing over the head. Kihyun gives a breathy moan, hips bucking up into Hyunwoo’s hand. 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath. He can do a handjob. He gives those to himself all the time. Unlike doing this to himself, Kihyun’s dick fits perfectly in his large hand, perfect for twisting his hand around while still simulating the head. It makes Kihyun squirm, and he whines wonderfully, shooting Hyunwoo full of confidence.  _ He _ was making Kihyun feel like this.  _ He _ was the one causing those noises. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hyunwoo says, finding Kihyun’s eyes. “I didn’t say it before. But you are.”

Kihyun’s eyes glisten, and he swallows as he stares at Hyunwoo, chest heaving. Hyunwoo continues to jerk him off, sliding back up to kiss him, and Kihyun fully surrenders his open mouth. Hyunwoo feels himself getting hard again, Kihyun’s noises sending bolts of arousal down to his cock. 

Pre-come steadily leaks from the tip, making the slide up and down Kihyun’s cock smoother. Kihyun moans into Hyunwoo’s mouth, shuddering when Hyunwoo relentlessly thumbs over the slit. 

“ _ Ah _ ! Hyunwoo,” Kihyun cries, burying his face in Hyunwoo’s neck, hands scrambling on his back. Dirty words itch on the edge of Hyunwoo’s tongue, but he can’t bring himself to say them. He wants to whisper in Kihyun’s ear  _ how hot he sounds, how he wants him to feel so good, how he wants him to fall apart under Hyunwoo’s hands _ . 

Instead, he kisses at Kihyun’s jawline, soaking in his soft moans of pleasure. 

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun whimpers. “Gonna come.”

Hyunwoo hums against Kihyun’s neck, twisting his hand encouragingly and Kihyun trembles, body tensing under Hyunwoo. With a cry, Hyunwoo feels Kihyun spill over his hand, chest shuddering beneath him. 

_ That’s it, baby, _ nearly falls from his mouth, but he’s still too shy, too used to being quiet. He kisses Kihyun’s lax mouth, gently sucking in his bottom lip. 

It takes a moment before Kihyun kisses back, tracing his tongue gently against Hyunwoo’s. 

Hyunwoo lets go of Kihyun, and he doesn’t really know what to do with his come-covered hand (he briefly thinks about licking it off like Kihyun did, but doesn’t like how that sounds). So he discreetly wipes it on his jeans, making a note to do the laundry this week so his mom won’t see. He also hopes Kihyun doesn’t notice, not knowing how it would trigger his neat-freak tendencies. 

Kihyun seems too distracted with pulling up his tight jeans to notice. He finally gets them past his hips and pushes them to sit up, cuddling close to Hyunwoo immediately. 

“That was good,” Kihyun whispers, nuzzling his nose against Hyunwoo’s cheek. Hyunwoo looks down, meeting his eyes and kisses him. And then again. And again. 

“I like you,” Hyunwoo says, resting his head against Kihuyn’s forehead. “I really like you.”

Kihyun laughs, curling in closer to Hyunwoo, moving his head to his shoulders. “Yeah, I like you too, silly.”

Hyunwoo smiles shyly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer. He kisses the top of Kihyun’s head, and they just sit there, replaying his words over and over. The front seat of Hyunwoo’s car seems miles away when he thinks about having to get up and drive home. 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Kihyun asks, tilting his head up. 

Hyunwoo? Having plans? He almost laughs. “No,” he says. Looking into Kihyun’s eyes, he knows that even if he did have plans that he’d cancel them all in a heartbeat.

“Cool,” Kihyun says, and doesn’t elaborate, resting his head under Hyunwoo’s chin. 

Hyunwoo almost laughs, already guessing Kihyun’s game. He supposes it  _ is _ his turn to pull his weight in this.

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath. “Yoo Kihyun, would you like to go on a date with me?” 

  
Kihyun raises his head again, pretty crescent eyes smile at him, and Hyunwoo just  _ knows _ he’s in love already. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> one out of three! pray for my bingo
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lostnthedream) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lostnthedream)


End file.
